


Dark Disquiet

by Naveri



Series: Lauki Week 2020 🖤 [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday Celebrations, Birthday Presents, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Cake, Crack, Dark, Domestic lauki, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Innocent Infirmary Interactions, Kiki's Fashion Show, More Kieran Abuse, Red Velvet Cake is Kieran's Favorite, Spice, Subtle 4AM, Surprises, The Cake Is A Lie, Twisted, Young Love, haunting pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri
Summary: Kieran wakes. He knows what day it is. Just any other day. One year closer to death. That's always how it's been. That was, until now.Lauki Week 2020 - Birthday Prompt
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Lauki Week 2020 🖤 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969480
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	1. Red Room

Kieran wakes. He knows what day it is. Just any other day. One year closer to death.

That's always how it's been. 

_That was, until now_. 

He opens the door to the precinct office and a combustion of party poppers, cheers, and laughs assault his morning senses. Kym is in the front of the pack; the loudest of the bunch. He can already guess that she was the one to find out this small _insignificant_ personal detail.

The walls are taped up and lined with paper streamers, the ceiling filled with that of a rainbow sky, catered with an array of colorful balloons. The floor is just the same. Remnants of party popper dust sprinkled around the cheerful group. 

He doesn't notice any of it for long, his eyes catch the dark cloud hovering in the back, behind the tacky plastered table set up with a cake placed in the center. Arms crossed, stance rigid. She's not smiling, but her pensive eyes have a little glimmer.

Kym grabs him by the arm, tugging him to the center. He's as still as a lamp pole, his body unable to register the welcome of a day that no one had celebrated for him _since then_. She hands him the cutting knife. He takes it nervously, unable to speak. There has never been a time he felt so uncomfortable with a blade in his hand.

Lauren scoffs with slight amusement, heading toward him and grabbing the cutting utensil from his shaking limb. A small smile is present as he gazes at her in confusion and awe. The knife hits the cake, and Kieran almost retches. Liquid seeps from the corners, spilling out over the tacky lamented birthday cover. Pouring out from above and swallowing the knife whole.

**_Blood_. **

His heart lurches. 

Lauren smiles, handing him the plate, the slice dissolving into a gush of the haunting reminders of his past. He drops it abruptly. 

The walls cave in, the laughs surround him. 

The cries, the screams. 

The cake falls apart in a gushing sickening glop, seeped in blood and intestines. Purple hyacinths emerge from the heaping mess and fall away, scattering the floor and drowning in their wake. His hands are painted red, his shoes filling in a pool of what he would take from those of the past, the present, and the future. He looks up at Lauren, her skin blue, her throat **_black_** _,_ stained with _his_ prints. Her eyes, shaded and dull. All of the people around him fall apart and disperse into shadows. Hovering. Laughing at him. Taunting him.

The balloons shape into severed heads, the faces of the many he took. Crying out for mercy.

The noise gets louder.

**Louder.**

**And Louder.**

The streamers form into tears. Blood trails cascading over the walls, caving him in and filling the room. Kieran covers his ears from the disruption. The thunderous bellowing. He couldn’t breathe. Choking on the blood of his victims. 

_I deserve to die this way. Suffocating. Alone._

He was going to drown in his own doing and all the while die seeing the life he took.

_Lauren, I’m so sorry._

He chuckled, gargling over the rustic taste. He was a fool.

A surprise party would never happen.

_No one would ever celebrate the birth of a monster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the topic of Birthday Surprises. I really can't help but do something twisted like this for Kieran's Birthday. 
> 
> I promise you, it doesn't end here.


	2. Red Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran's nightmares came alive right in front of him at the precinct, surely this birthday can improve.
> 
> This is for Lauki Week - Birthday Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised some fluff. Here you go. (Is this even fluff? idk im trying)

“Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! What have we done, we just killed our Archivist! It’s a curse!” Kym spiraled, hands on her head and pacing like a mad woman.

Raising her arms, Lauren shot forward and tried to calm Kym down. 

“He’s not dead, Kym. I think the surprise was a...bit too much for him.”

Her gaze went to Kieran, now passed out on the floor. Something was _very_ wrong. He was fine walking in but it was like watching anxiety eat away at someone from the inside out the more she watched him. Whatever happened, he was in a completely different world the longer it went on. The horror etched onto his face...was terrifying. Will leaned down, along with Lukas, hoisting Kieran up and dragging him off to the infirmary. 

“Well, I’ll save him some cake in the meantime. Maybe he didn't get enough sleep last night?” Kym started cleaning up the cake now splattered on the floor, looking back up with a frown at the pristine cake her and Lauren made.

_Yeah, he didn’t sleep at all last night. We’re busy trying to keep the city from blowing up in a few days._

Reaching for a plate, she cut two slices. “I’ll go check on him.” Really, she was just curious about what happened. _What’d he see?_ Will and Lukas were on their way back when she passed them by. Will informed her that he hadn’t awoken yet, but was fine otherwise. When she entered and saw him lying there on the bed, it brought up a new feeling inside of her. He looked so...peaceful and innocent. Setting down the plate, she made herself comfortable at his bedside, grabbing for one of the forks. She wasn’t going to let her homemade cake go to waste. It was red velvet, which she had found out through some curious digging, was Kieran’s favorite. 

It was only a couple minutes into enjoying the cake and observing him every once in a while that he stirred. He groaned in pain, hand falling to his head and brows pinching. Lashes fluttered open revealing his striking blue eyes. They fell on Lauren who was sitting there, fork in her mouth. His voice cracked. 

“Hello, Officer.” 

Pulling the fork from her lips, she swung it around and pointed it at him. “Hello to you. Care to explain what happened?”

**“I don’t know.”**

The click of her heel on the floor got his attention, her eyes capturing his. “I thought you’d know by now there’s no use lying to me.”

“Just leave it.”

“What happened, Kieran?” She placed the fork down, hand falling to his arm. 

Neither of them moved, shoulders slumping and Kieran sighing. “I saw some things. It was just really overwhelming. I shut down.”

“What things?” She was probing for answers. _Anything._

“Nightmares. They don’t normally breach my mind while I’m awake. But they did.”

Lauren knew well how that was, but whatever Kieran was dealing with sounded a lot more serious. Problematic. He needed to see a doctor if it was this severe. She couldn’t bring herself to say sorry, instead lifting her fork to grab for another piece of cake. 

“The surprise, I didn’t want to do it. Kym found out about your birthday and she insisted.” 

He chuckled, sheepishly looking toward the window of the infirmary. “Well, thank you. It wasn’t necessary. I’m not exactly used to people celebrating it.” 

“I...figured.” 

Kieran was back to watching her intently, the piece of cake upon the fork plopping into her mouth. She eyed him curiously. “Are you okay, now?” It was such a strange question coming from her. He lifted himself onto his elbows and arched a brow.

“Worried about me?” 

“No.”

“I thought you’d know by now there’s no use lying to me.”

Having her words thrown back at her was surprising, scoffing, she turned away from his gaze. “Hah, whatever, do you want the cake or not?”

When his eyes stared at the white icing topping the pretty red velvet cake, he licked his lips, only to instead reward her with a snarky smirk. “I assumed you were going to eat it all in front of me.”

“I grabbed two slices!”

Leaning in, he was ready to reach for the fork. “You cut a slice for me? How sweet.”

“Fine, don’t eat it.” She was about to stand when he grabbed for her wrist instead, tugging her down back onto the chair. 

A sly smirk crossed his lips. “I don’t think I can manage, you’ll have to feed it to me.”

Lauren glared at him, hardly amused. “Now I’m really going to eat it all in front of you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that either.” He sat up, grabbing for the other fork to cut into the cake. 

“You are insufferable.”

**“As are you, darling.”** He took the first bite, noticing her stare while he chewed. 

Eyes of curiosity reaching him. “How is it?”

Kieran made a sour face, waving his hand in front of his face. **“It’s terrible.”**

She crossed her arms, a little pout coming forth. “It’s the only love you’re getting from me.”

He froze, choking on the cake and setting down the fork. Fingers grazed along his lips coated with left over sugary icing. He coughed again, clearing his throat to look at her.

“I will enjoy every single bite.”

It made her giggle. That’s all he ever wanted, truly. Kieran gazed at the slice again. It was made _for him._ No one had ever done that before. For once, this day wasn’t filled with trauma and guilt. Berating his own existence. Even though he still felt undeserving of such things. He wouldn’t make a sour mood out of a day people put effort into. He’d enjoy it, just for a little while. Lauren’s sweet tender voice pulled him in. 

“Happy Birthday, Kieran.”

He found the courage to reach out, hand slipping into hers gently and squeezing her fingers. He pulled them up to his frosted lips, with eyes pinned upward and locked on hers.

He kissed her hand. “Thank you, Lauren.” 

She squeezed back, a tint of blush on her cheeks. “No problem, _partner._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can tell how badly I wanted to turn this into spice *cackles in Ambrosial chapter 2* 
> 
> Okay, I'm behaving. 
> 
> Unless...
> 
> *counts on her fingers*
> 
> We got Angst, now Fluff...what's next?


	3. Rite of Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun day at the precinct involving hallucinations and trauma, with a touch of friendship and cake, where will the rest of the night take our dear birthday boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm so late posting this, and it's not even the finished piece LOL I AM SO SORRY YALL. This was supposed to be finished on Valentine's Day and no joke I started writing it on the 12th for Kiki's birthday laughing at myself like yeah okay sure you're going to make this short and sweet and no more than 1000 words BITCH HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN IT'S DOMESTIC LAUKI ---I ---DOMESTIC LAUKI IS EVERYTHING!
> 
> Look, this chapter turned into 8,000 words and counting. This entire fic is like 1500 words. So, I did not want to overwhelm anyone with a huge chapter, so it was best to split it up, and since this part is finished, I wanted to get it out there for you guys!
> 
> Enjoy! Things get a little spicy, but nothing outlandish!

How things transpired, he wasn’t really sure. He remembers leaving the precinct, walking out with Lauren, and heading down the familiar street towards the bridge. He clearly remembers the way their shoulders bumped, how she huddled closer as the crowds from Valentine’s day roared in for the season. Kieran _clearly_ _remembers_ the gentle brush of her hand reaching for his to help keep herself close to him on the busy sidewalk. 

The regret loomed in. He did in fact forget the day, and the occasion altogether, because why would he ever need to remember such a day when he didn't have _someone_ else to share it with? Let alone, remember and share his birthday. 

And yet, he knew for certain, Lauren would tear him apart if he were to ever surprise her with a gift _on his birthday._

* * *

It wasn't long until they were near the bridge, silly soft smiles present the entire way and gentle loving brushes gifted upon each other's knuckles. And when they reach his doorway, Lauren holds back the words, clearly unsatisfied with such a departure. The sun is still high, but low enough that if she were to walk back now, her day would be blanketed in the shadows and her night filled with the worry, the wait, and the pressure of what was to come. For her. For them. For everyone.

His hand reaches for the door, sturdy shoes brushing away the leftover snow on the stairway, and his eyes find the point of the sun hidden away behind the storm clouds rolling in. Lauren gazes with him, the two of them looking back at one another soon after. He wants to ask. But he dare not test his luck. Even on such a special occasion. 

"I should go…" she mumbles. 

He hums in agreement, "Yes, you should get back before you get stuck in a storm." He turns away and goes about unlocking the door. The click initiates Lauren's hands grabbing his shoulder from moving any further, tugging him roughly around to face her.

For what transpires next, he assumes it is one of those things that fits the mood, and a gift he told himself he would only allow _her_ to give to _him_. 

And _only_ on his birthday. And _only_ on the cheek. But this one seemed unplanned. And clearly saying something more. How any couple feels beneath the lamp light of a doorway to the house that holds many secrets, and a downcast of her brightened golds from his eyes to his own lips could mean the house may in fact learn new secrets with time. And that's where he stops processing his reality, his partner's familiar grip holding onto his jacket and tugging him closer. Her heels press off the concrete, lips crashing to his own chapped and cold lips. The assassin's back goes colliding with his front door, both of their hands fumbling into tousled locks filled with fresh fallen snow. 

It takes him all but a second to return her kiss once they've adjusted, his thigh parting her legs and their chests firmly pressed into one another. Her body presses harder, and her lips swallow him first. Ever eager to show that she in fact cares more than he could. His lips move with hers to prove he could be more than just her equal. Kieran parts her lips with his tongue and they oblige in utter reluctance to the way he feels. She’s already let out the first moan and given him access to the subtle tasteful delight of cinnamon and sugar. It excites him to see her this way, but certainly not outside in front of his apartment.

Their kissing session doesn't stop the both of them from reaching for the door handle at the same time, twisting it and stepping haphazardly inside. They smile against one another at their impatience while Kieran's feet stumble in, who's utterly thankful that he didn't go tumbling backwards into his own home in front of the one woman he was trying to impress. They didn't bother with their shoes or the lights, Lauren's focus solely on him and her lips slowly kissing along his jaw like a ravenous wolf enjoying its meal. Kieran's palm flattened against the door to slam it shut. It went unheard by the two of them, their desperate forms now stumbling together against its very wood. He’s trapped her there against the door, breaths in a hitch and Lauren's rapid eyes gaze up at him, calling out the fire once doused before. Leaning in, he bites her lip and speaks over their tender redness. 

"Stealing a kiss from the birthday boy? That is sexual harassment, wouldn't you say?"

"Says the walking sexual harassment. Also, Just think of it as another one of my gifts to you, _birthday boy_ ," Lauren's tone is husky and full of promise. She's the first to move forward. Lips were locked and hands went fumbling to remove each other’s jackets. They released their lips to catch a breath, Kieran turning his head down low to nibble at her jaw. Lauren shrugged off her coat with pent up frustration, her intoxicating moan following after as she let her jacket drop to the floor. Her hands shot forward with an eagerness that he was almost terrified to see. 

The tug of her hands to his suspenders he so thankfully chose to wear that day were held tight by the forceful grip pulling him back to her. Their lips meet, but it's surprisingly gentle, like the taste that comes back to him. The subtle hint of vanilla and cinnamon upon her tongue that mixes with his own still left over from the drink they chose to share earlier that day. Her passion speaks through the rapid actions, the feel of her hands tugging on the thick fabric of his coat sends his heart into the clouds. It slipped from his shoulders and fell to the old wooden floor with a thump and before he knew it, he was stumbling backward, her little push off the door sending him into a collision with the furniture. 

The back of his legs met the couch and willed him into a sitting position upon the top of it. Kieran’s tight grip reached around the hips of the woman he resisted to hug for so long. He pulled her in against his heated body with a satisfying groan, and she gasped in return, hands fumbling back to his clothing, fingers grazing the buttons on his vest, and her other hand pulling on his scarf. 

_The brush of her feather touch._

_The melodious chorus of her subtle yet amusing moans of approval._

It makes his heart flip. 

The feeling dropped with his hand that went on caressing her cheek like a wilted flower in the wind, threading through her fire locks and tickling along her arm until it fell away back to his lap. He gives her a sheepish smile, tilting his head upward to show it to her.

“The cake was a perfectly good present.” Cold fingers caressed his cheek, her lips coming in to taste him once more. Lauren breaks away when she has what she wants and smiles with delight. “This isn’t a present for you, it’s your payment for the trouble I went through to make the party happen.”

With a spread of his arms he spoke with a grin, “Oh? Then by all means, your payment is here.”

Lauren crossed her arms, treading around the couch to smile at him. She kept her eyes on him the entire way. Her little saunter around the couch caused his eyes to roam lower to observe the way her hips and ass moved with something that stirred a primal desire inside of him that _she awoke_. On purpose no less. “I’ve already begun collecting, you’re just stalling me," she taunts.

When he gave her a small smile back, he bit his lip in worry. “It’s not what I was...expecting. It is...a bit overwhelming.”

She stopped, a tinge of shock painting over her pale features under the lowlights of the world outside, and she asked, “You never thought about it?”

The reflection of the water outside basks her in a beautiful tinge of aqua, as if she were some sort of frozen spectral. She looks sad, and he turns away from it. Because she looks sad _for him. As if he needed anything of the sort. As if he needed pity._

“Kieran, we might die with everything we have to do and you didn’t think about it? You're just going to ignore whatever is going on between us?” He stepped closer as she begged the question, the constant nights of endless thoughts and worries coming to the surface. He speaks in a low, deep tone.

“Well, I would _try_ to never allow myself the thought. My career isn’t exactly the safest. And the last thing on my mind before potentially dying is _wanting_ anything.” _Your touch. Your love. Am I allowed this?_ The words left hanging between them has the silence absorbing the room. Kieran stalls, looking back at her. 

“But, yes. Of course, I thought about it...thought about _you._ After everything that we have been through. How I’ve come to cherish you more than anything. More than _anyone._ ” A few simple strides and he’s honed in, has her looking up at him in awe and curiosity. Something else hides behind those innocent golden eyes that still have him standing there as if he were stunned and frozen in time along with her. His hands busy themselves, playing with a lock of her hair and twirling it around his finger when he continued what he wanted to say to her. 

“Of course I thought about kissing your sweet tender lips. To hold you in my arms when I sleep. To nuzzle away your worries and soothe your pains when you need me. To feel the rhythmic beat of your heart. To revel in your warmth. To wake up to you everyday if I had the chance."

_I’ve_ _thought about your smile and your laugh...and what I could possibly do to make you forever happy. The question I ask myself is, 'what can I do to ever deserve you?_

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation in her step forward, firm palms flattening over his disheveled work shirt. He goes tumbling down onto the couch, his thighs meeting the cushions. Another moment of no hesitation appeared before him, not quick enough to even look up at her as he watched the way her muscular but long thin legs wrap around his own thighs and straddle him tightly. 

A little movement has him groaning, her hands leaving his warmth to reach up and pull the bun loose from her hair. Like the flow of gentle waves, her hair cascades upon her shoulders and the temptation to thread his fingers through her sea of red locks grows the more he admires her. She narrows in, towering him. He’s curtained in her glorious locks and he sees her little smile with the lips to match his colorful world. Her hands press further into his shoulders, keeping him there as she ascends closer to his lips. He wants to meet her half way, he wants to be her equal, but for today he would allow her this.

Kieran closes his eyes to enjoy the few breaths of anticipation. Her lips meet his, the answer to take the reins and pull her against him. The enticing bite of her teeth upon his bottom lip has his desire fueled for eternity, and the desire grows from the way she pushes back to command him with the eyes of shaded amber pinning him down until he’s sinking further into the couch. The thud of a boot stops the hypnosis she’s pulled on him. Her hands are busy undoing the lace and flipping off the other boot so she can nestle her cold toes beneath his thighs. He groans with satisfaction, hands instinctively reaching for her hips to pull her closer into him. The subtle and slow effect of her body moving in until it meets his has him relishing in the feeling.

He could fall asleep like this. 

They haven’t spoken a word, their actions enough for them to know it is all they need. Foreheads meet, and lips collide with a soft push. Lauren stifles the moan, instead lifting her hand to brush her thumb along his jaw. It causes his hands to slip further down her waist until he grips her thighs, his thumbs squeezing the inside of them. 

A loud bang on the door in succession has them clinging to one another for a second, the jolt of the sound blazing their hearts into the sun. They sigh against each other’s lips, and he feels Lauren’s arms wrap tighter around him. His mind can only wonder who the hell is at his door in the middle of the evening, but he’s too distracted to care by the way her lips tickle his ear and her nose burying into his hair. He hugs her back, tighter than before, and they sigh in their embrace. It’s peaceful and the tranquility he has longed for, minus the deep voice coming from outside that breaks his momentary fantasy. 

“Hello? Is there perhaps a Miss Sinclair present?” An older man’s voice calls out from the other side of the door. Another knock was heard and Lauren jumped up in excitement, flying over the couch with an impressive vault and swinging open the door. She practically chirps at the rude interruption. The same deep formal voice with an English accent responds, “Good day, Miss Sinclair, we arrived a little earlier. Here are your packages.” 

“Hello Mr. Wellington. Thank you, I can handle the rest from here!”

“My pleasure. Have a wonderful evening.” 

Lauren smiles, waving at the man he didn’t see and begins to carry two large gift bags full of presents inside. She closes the door when she’s finished, proud of her work and a big smile on her face. She’s more like a child, and it’s _his birthday._

“What is this?” Kieran stood, hands on his hips and clearly displeased with her surprises and _interruptions._ Lauren’s arms stretch wide, her breath huffing in excitement. “Oh come on, this is fun! Look at all these gifts!”

He points at her and then to the colorful wrapped boxes stacked in two bags upon the floor while eyeing her suspiciously. “See this? This is suspicious. These all from you? I can say for a fact they are all gag gifts, minus one, possibly. No. Undoubtedly so, every single one of these gifts is a gag, and the real gift is...” Kieran stops, poking at his chin in thought. “Ah, a romantic dinner upon a rooftop?” 

Lauren laughs, sighing with a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand. She motions for him to help her with the gifts. “No, but...I _am familiar_ with many of the rooftops in the city. I bet I could find the perfect spot,” she brags. 

Together they grab the presents and head into the bedroom to place them all onto the bed. Kieran chuckles at her confidence, as if he had a secret she was dying to know. In fact, he was sure Lauren was already curious, her eyes clearly on him as the gifts were set neatly upon his mattress. 

“What’s so funny, subordinate? You know a better place?”

“I know many more than you’ll ever know. Darling, please. I could traverse this city with my eyes closed.”

Lauren reached for the pillow on the bed, chucking it at Kieran and having him protest in surprise. Lauren spat out with her tarnished ego, “Shut up and open your presents!” 

He grumbled, sitting down on the bed to reach for the first bag. “Well, which first?” 

With defiance, she crossed her arms. “Pick at random mister ‘I can do everything with my eyes closed.” He practically spits at her sarcasm, pulling out a large square box. The note is signed by the 11th precinct. Kieran, the patient man that he is, neatly tears away the tape to be sure he doesn’t ruin the wrapping paper. He finishes unwrapping it quickly, only to be presented with a black wooden box. If Lauren was bothered by his odd way of opening gifts, she never bothered to say a word. Instead, watching on in interest. He makes sure to open the box in a way that obscures her view. Inside is an assortment of wrapped desserts, candies, baked goods, and other food items. 

“Well? What is it?” she asks quickly.  
  


“You don’t know?” He laughs, his love for her eagerness growing more by the minute. Kieran turned the box to let her dig inside. 

“Eat whatever you want,” he says plainly, reaching for the next box in the bag. It was a rectangular box. 

“Do you want the milk chocolate?” She asks, already unwrapping one and putting it in her mouth. 

“No, how did you know?”

Lauren waits until she finishes eating one of the chocolates, grabbing another and unwrapping it. “You seem like a dark chocolate kind of guy.”

“What the hell does that mean!?” In his moments prior to yelling out, he had almost effectively ruined the nicely green and pink wrapping paper, the agitation growing at the thought of seeing it awkwardly torn. It has his heart in the very same state over his mulling. Lauren chucks the pillow at him again that somehow spawned back on the bed and she screeches out, “IT WAS A COMPLIMENT! OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!”

“I am! Now, let me do this,” he says quietly, his eyes intensively focused on the tape. His gaze is tentative, and Lauren almost rips her hair out while waiting for him to be done. Lauren’s eyes burned into his clock upon the bedside table, the annoying ticking getting to her as he began his venture onto the wrapping paper. Lauren smirked at the way he gently pulled open the neatly folded paper. By the utter instinct of hanging around Kym too long, Lauren took in a deep breath and mustered the loudest voice.

“BOO!!!”

The sound of a tear upon the wrapping paper has the silence devouring the horror and terror filling the room. Kieran’s eyes however were not wide from shock over her attempt to spook him, but at the terrible vision before him of the torn pretty watermelon themed wrapping paper split all the way down the middle. Lauren placed herself upon a mental throne at the very thought that she did in fact just scare the Purple Hyacinth and also made him incredibly… _sad!?_ He whimpered, and her heart dropped. Lauren gasped at the way his eyes fell and his brows loosened. “Kieran, it’s okay. It’s just wrapping paper.” She leaned in, her worried tone carried upon the hand that touched his own. He stifles the laugh, faking a sob and causing her to smack him. 

"You idiot! I thought you were actually sad."

"I am sad! Clearly Kym's mother wrapped this. I imagine Kym struggles with something like wrapping presents," he admits, finally looking her way. No tears are present but she can tell there's a method to his madness. With a sigh of relief, she smirks. "Yeah, you would be right. Anyway, open it!"

Kieran flipped the box open, revealing three pieces of clothing. 

"A vest? A _low cut_ vest. And a beautiful midnight blue no doubt, to match yours truly. You somehow knew I didn't have this color, I won't even bother asking."

He seemed to get his answer in her hesitant smile, the chance that she snooped in his closet while he slept on the couch one night most definitely happened, but he never assumed for a reason like this. 

He sets it aside, the next shirt plain and purple. A simple cotton T-Shirt he most definitely never owned. 

"This one is most definitely from you," he accused. 

"I really want to see that one," Lauren snickers, and he smiles with appreciation. "I'll make it look lovely, however it may look even better on you…" he pondered, lifting it up in her direction and closing one eye.

Lauren crosses her arms and nods to the last item in the box. She's apprehensive, so he places the shirt down and grabs for the next. It's utterly ridiculous. The bright yellow button up blinded his eyes. To make it worse, it was littered with images of watermelons.

"I knew it. Gag gift. Both of you," Kieran scoffs with a smirk, standing up to hold it over his frame in front of the full length mirror. 

"It isn't a gag gift. It is a rite of passage. Both Will and I have one. Lukas burned his, and Lila's is a bit too large to wear in public."

Kieran's eyes lit up. Like the world came alive right before him. As if the best news came to light upon his ears. Lauren was sure she heard the chorus of joyful singing in the distance, the sparkles of sunlight creeping through the snowy clouds and basking the skin of the assassin standing before her. Lauren blinks a couple of times, finally realizing her eyes haven't left Kieran's figure. She observes the muscles in his shoulders as he's smoothly slipping off his shirt. She feigns any emotion. Refraining from showing the cracks appearing in her composure by the sudden exposure of skin she has already seen, and yet just a glimpse of his toned arms has her remembering them holding her there against the door of his apartment. The room crowds in, and Lauren instinctively grabs for the bedpost, licking her lips without a thought and standing. He's taking his time, slipping on the purple shirt she got him and too busy admiring himself in the mirror to care that she may be affected by his presence. 

Snatching the watermelon shirt, she sighs, unbuttoning it and handing it to him.

"Patience. I will try it on,” he says with a calm tone.

"Try them all on. I want to see," she demands with some urgency. 

Kieran raises an eyebrow, stopping all his efforts at doing a single thing. "Are you sure you don't just want to watch me take them off?"

Rolling her eyes seems effective in the scenario, but for once, looking away from his locked gaze is too difficult and the thought that maybe seeing him strip isn’t so bad. Her wishes are granted, she supposed, Kieran’s hands crossing and grabbing for the bottom of his shirt. When her eyes trails along the exposed skin of his belly, it continues upward, following the path that is presented to her as he slips his shirt off over his head. He did it so gracefully and in one swoop, she didn't have time to take in the way his muscles moved. 

This time, he snatches the shirt left hanging in her hands, slipping his arms in and straightening it. Shooting for the buttons, Lauren’s hands swat away his fingers, a low chuckle a reward for her snappy behavior. She can feel the low vibration of his happiness with the brush of her knuckles against his chest. Humming to herself, she buttons it up slowly, stopping at the last two and stretching out the collar so it exposed more of his skin. Kieran ruffles her hair in approval and she growls at him.

"You know me so well,” Kieran chirps.

Lauren snorted in amusement, straightening his shirt. "I have this suspicious feeling everyone knows you prefer your shirts this way."

“I’m not an open book, darling.” She doesn’t argue with that, clearly a man with a few hundred skeletons in his closet. Lauren steps away to admire the shirt Kym bought for him. 

She sighs, "You make everything look good. At first I really hated you for it. But now, I'm just disappointed in myself."

"Oh please, Sinclair. Your style is impeccable," Kieran winks, confidence oozing from him as he straightened the ridiculous shirt in the mirror. 

Lauren sheepishly smiles, humming with satisfaction. "Surprisingly sharp. Kym always knows best."

Kieran smooths out the wrinkles, his palms flattening over the edges of his body. "It looks like I'm ready for the beach. You coming?"

Lauren takes a gander in the mirror at her boring work outfit. "I'll need a swimsuit." 

Kieran turns, brushing away the red locks escaping the cute messy bun on his partner’s head. "I will be more than happy to help you pick one out." She gives him a look, turning away to reach into the bag for the next present. He tears it open, not taking his sweet time just so he doesn’t drive Lauren insane. 

“A tea set. That is very thoughtful. I could definitely use one.” It wasn’t anything like Lauren was used to, but it was very much Kieran. Majority of the items black or grey. “Of course he would buy you one that has absolutely no color.”

Kieran places the set onto the bedside table, pulling out the last present. “I’m just thankful you didn’t help him with the gift.”

Her fingers are back to tracing around the bedpost, eyeing the last gift from the first bag. She responds with a little snark, “What, afraid I’d get you a girly purple flower tea set?”

“Very funny.”

Kieran looks down, tearing open the present. It’s a nice dark wooden frame. He flips it over, and groans in detest. “Well, the frame can be of use.”

“What’s that?” Lauren grabbed the frame, then handed it back, cackling loudly. She can’t hold her laughs, toppling onto the bed and rolling onto her back to smash a pillow into her face and scream out, “OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHA!!”

Kieran looked down at the photo again, sighing in embarrassment. He can’t burn the image of Hermann and him standing together next to Hermann’s shiny car that he had just washed prior. Shirtless, soaking wet, and utterly miserable, he remembers the day well. Hermann’s hand gripped tight on his shoulder as he brought him in close against him for a photo. All the other guys just so happened to be on the other side of the car, leaving him with a Captain that may or may not be infatuated with him. 

“I’ve never seen that man nice to anyone but you. It’s so bizarre, really.”

“It’s also incredibly ironic.”

Lauren laughs at the thought, grabbing the tea set off the bedside table and plucking the frame from Kieran’s hands, placing it down on the table and nodding in approval. 

“That is not staying there. Right next to my bed, seriously? I don’t want to wake up to Hermann’s face everyday _._ ”

“Your first picture frame for the apartment, and it’s absolutely golden. It is most definitely staying.” 

Lauren spins on her heels in satisfaction ready to head to the kitchen, but Kieran grabs her waist, pulling her in and biting at her ear. “It can stay, however, I think I want a new photo for that nice frame. Maybe something a little more…” She’s on his lap, the press of her back into his chest, and his lips blowing hot air into her ear. She squeezes the tea set box in her arms just a little tighter at the feeling of his heat pooling over her back.

“Something a little more?” she questions nervously, the hold of his arms around her waist keeping her there. “Exotic?” he replies, his teeth grazing her jaw. He lets her go as she pulls away, a deep burning blush covering her cheeks. She tucks the box under her arm, pointing at him in frustration.

“Don’t...don’t just whisper things like that in my ear!” 

Raising his arms, he gives her a light smile, as if he didn’t just make her heart burst from her chest. “What? **I didn’t say anything,”** he says slyly, those bright blues trailing over her body.

Her hand reached for the pillow as a threat, “Stop imagining whatever exotic idea you have, right now!”

He’s looking over her once more, hand coming to his chin as pondered on the thought. “Classy...but also needs to have that exotic theme. One of a kind. Kimono, perhaps?” 

“Stop it!” She throws the pillow, smacking him in the face and he throws up his arms in defense with a cackle. Lauren fumes, grabbing the tea set and heading for the door. “I’m...I’m going to go make some tea, you better not open those presents yet!”

He giggles, “Oh? Why is that? Is it because they are from you?” His hand is already reaching forward into the bag, grabbing a tiny little box out. 

“Kieran!”

“Oh, this one looks like a ring box,” he says with a devilish tone and that devious chuckle returning. 

Lauren rolled her eyes, the exhaustion setting in. “Do NOT open them before I return…”

She points, squinting at him in suspicion once more before turning away from him to escape the fluttering heat coming to fruition within her chest. With a deep exhale, she peeked at him one more time, a childlike happiness sparkling in his eyes at the little gift box.

The softness of the scene had her almost melting to the floor for good, but she refrained, turning the knob and quietly shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRESENTS FOR KIKI! MORE PRESENTS FOR KIKI COMING LAUREN KINDA WENT CRAZY! HAHA!
> 
> Next chapter is already over 3000 words so stay tuned and hope I can get this to you guys, I've absolutely fallen in love with this little domestic lauki on kiki's birthday oh so soft, yet ALSO IMPENDING DOOM MWAHAHA jk fuck that no impending doom BOMBS WHAT BOMBS IDK HER
> 
> If you liked, drop some kudos or comments for fuel ❤️ take care ✨!


End file.
